


While You Were Sleeping

by katikat



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: How did Mac get from his house where Murdoc tased him to that underground room? A missing scene from episode 204. Murdoc’s POV. (Unbeta'd)





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it’s gen, I would rate it mature because it’s told from Murdoc’s POV and his train of thoughts is rather… disturbing.

He shouldn’t linger, Murdoc knows, but as he stands there, in the entry hall of MacGyver’s house, and watches the man in question twitch and gasp on the floor with the aftershocks of the Taser discharge, the feeling’s quite exhilarating. Almost…  _orgasmic_ in nature _._ Or, at least he thinks that’s what orgasm feels like to other people, he’s never understood the appeal himself. But when Angus makes a soft sound of pain, Murdoc licks his lips under his mask.  _Beautiful_ …

“Hey, we should hurry up!” says one of the men behind him, peeking nervously out of the half-open door.

Murdoc sighs inwardly. Ah, yes, his  _henchmen_. He didn’t really need them for a simple smash-n-grab but he thought it would make the whole thing easier, faster. He thought wrong, apparently, because the longer he spends in their company, the stronger his urge to rid the world of these two idiots. Well, at least he might use them to get the expected pursuit off his tail.

Dropping into a crouch, Murdoc tilts his head sideways and watches Angus jerk with involuntary muscle spasms. The man can’t really move, his coordination is shot, but he’s not out yet. As Murdoc suspected the Taser didn’t knock MacGyver unconscious. Never mind, he came prepared.

He thought long and hard about it while planning this little stint, about how he would do it. With chloroform or a syringe? Because knocking someone out with chloroform can be so…  _intimate_ , pressing the soaked rag against your victim’s face, holding it there while the person struggles to get you off, to hold their breath… On the other hand, using a syringe is so much cleaner and watching the needle penetrate skin…  _marvelous_.

In the end, he chose the syringe. And now, as he pulls it out of his pocket and uncaps it, as he sees MacGyver’s eyes flicker towards it, a momentary flash of panic turning their blue shade even more vivid, Murdoc knows he chose right.

With a whispered, “Goodnight,” he plunges the needle into Angus’ neck and that exhilarating feeling that seized him when he tased MacGyver kicks up a notch as he watches the man’s eyes flutter closed, as he hears him stutter, “N-no…” before his whole body goes limp and he finally loses consciousness.  _Yes, very beautiful._

There’s a shuffle of feet behind him, his men are making impatient noises, and it drags him out of his pleasant haze. He’ll truly have to kill those two for ruining his moment like that, he decides. But not now, not here.

Patting MacGyver down, Murdoc pulls the infamous Swiss Army knife out of his pocket - it takes some wiggling because Angus is curled up on his side - then he gets up and turns to his men. “Take him to the van,” he orders but when they start moving, he snaps a warning, “But  _carefully_. I don’t want him damaged. I see one bruise and it’s coming off your pay.”

One of the men - Murdoc doesn’t know their names, they’re not important - looks at him and his eyes, the only thing visible behind his mask, reflect confusion. “I thought you wanted this guy dead.”

Murdoc grins. “Oh, I do. I can’t wait to take him apart and make him scream, but until then, I don’t want a single scratch on him!” The coldness in his voice makes it known that he’s very serious about that.

With Angus’ red knife in his hand, Murdoc steps back and watches the men carry MacGyver out and to the van idling in the driveway. Then he takes one last look around and starts following them - only to stop with his hand on the doorknob. He lingers there for a heartbeat, then two… and then he turns and heads inside, moving deeper into the house, because he just can’t resist snooping around a little, learning more about Angus.

In the kitchen, he finds the fridge broken - so that’s what Angus was doing when they rang the bell, smart,  _handy_ Angus - and also MacGyver’s phone, lying on the table. He picks it up and scrolls through the recent calls. Six of them and all to Jack Dalton - who hasn’t called back  _once_. Interesting. Downright  _intriguing_!

And that gives him an idea.

Originally, he planned on just snatching MacGyver and leaving his team to wonder who took him, where their genius boy disappeared to. But if dear Angus and his wannabe keeper had a squabble - Jackie Boy did leave MacGyver all alone in Paris, after all - letting Dalton know exactly who grabbed his charge would twist the sharp knife of guilt even deeper. Jack could’ve prevented this after all, if only he picked up his phone…

Yes, Murdoc will leave a present behind. And he hopes that it’ll be Jack Dalton who finds it. It’s just too bad he won’t be there to see Jackie Boy’s reaction!

* * *

He tells them to drive carefully, no speeding, no red lights crossed. The last thing Murdoc needs now is a tangle with the cops. Not that he would have any qualms to murder every interfering idiot, but it would…  _complicate_ things.

“So, what makes this guy so special?” one of the henchmen says, the one riding shotgun, turning in his seat and looking back at Murdoc and their “package” lying unconscious on the floor of the van. “What did rich boy here do to you, man? Stole your girlfriend?” he adds with a lewd smirk.

Murdoc, who’s sitting on the floor in the back of the van next to Angus, glares at the man in the passenger seat. Money and sex, that’s all these shallow creatures care about. They wouldn’t understand that it’s Angus’  _brain_ , his  _ingenuity_ that sets him apart from the rest of the humankind. That makes him so  _interesting_ to Murdoc.

The man drops his eyes to MacGyver, whose head lolls a little to the side when they take a curve a little too sharply, and his lecherous grin spreads even wider. “He sure  _is_ pretty enough.”

And in that moment, Murdoc decides he’ll kill them, these men, as soon as they arrive at their escape vehicle. He planned on letting them live a little longer, use them to set the Phoenix Foundation team on a wild goose chase, but no. He’ll just get rid of them and adjust his plan accordingly. The thought that these two had their hands on Angus turns Murdoc’s revulsion sharper,  _deeper_ , makes it taste like bile. He doesn’t feel just  _disdain_  for them, it’s downright  _hate_.

Murdoc looks down at MacGyver, still unconscious, and doesn’t answer.

* * *

He shoots them dead the moment they step out of the van. A bullet to the back of the head, execution style. He squashes them like the bugs they are and leaves them lying right there, on the dirty floor of the warehouse.

* * *

Having arrived at his destination, Murdoc picks MacGyver, still unconscious, up and throws him over his shoulder. With his hands gripping Angus’ thighs, he lets the man’s arms dangle freely - and once again he marvels at how heavy Angus is. He looks so slim, even thin, yet he’s all muscle. It shouldn’t surprise Murdoc - MacGyver used to be a soldier and he’s an agent now, after all - yet somehow, it does. But then, Angus MacGyver has proven to be a surprising creature in general.

He carries the man through empty halls and down dark corridors until he arrives at the door of the room he specifically chose for this. There, he takes MacGyver down the stairs and carefully drops him down into a chair, a little winded now but also pleased to see the man still hasn’t woken up yet. Yes, he chose the dosage perfectly.

The click of the handcuffs tying MacGyver down to his chair sends a shiver of pleasure down Murdoc’s spine and he remains crouched there, in front of his prisoner a moment longer, just staring up at him. He knows that for his plan to work, MacGyver has to escape the cage he set up for him, he’s aware that all this, as much fun as it’s been so far, is just a set up for a much bigger play, the groundwork for his initiative of killers, but…

Getting up slowly, Murdoc grips Angus’ chin in his hand and lifts the man’s head up; he doesn’t resist. To have someone as strong and smart and resourceful as MacGyver in his hands, under his control, so fully… it’s a real rush and quite addictive, too. It makes Murdoc feel  _powerful_. He could cut Angus open, break his bones, do  _anything_ he wanted… and that thought is rather electrifying in its potency. It’s almost, almost enough to make him reconsider his plan.

_Almost._

He lets go and MacGyver’s head lolls, his chin dropping to his chest. Murdoc licks his lips again but with a firm grip he gets himself under control. He can still have fun with Angus, sleepy Angus caught in a trap, but he needs to think of the bigger picture here.

With practiced ease, Murdoc inserts the IV into MacGyver’s forearm, rubbing the spot where the needle entered the vein a little, then harder when Angus, even unconscious, makes a soft sound of pain. Murdoc’s eyes gleam. Not now, not today, but one day soon… soon he’ll get to play with MacGyver the way he truly wants to. Oh yes. And it’ll be truly magnificent, that slow, prolonged torture, planned in minute detail as it will be.

With one last look at his unconscious prisoner, Murdoc leaves the room. The stage is set. Let the game begin.


End file.
